A Kinky Night
by MelissaRM19
Summary: Magnus has Alec right where he wants him...


I only own these characters in my wildest fantasies...

"Come on, Magnus! Let me up!" Alec Lightwood yelled, strapped down to my bed by the leather straps around his thighs, biceps, ankles, wrists, and chest. I'd been busy in the twenty minutes since Jace, Clary, and Simon had left to meet Isabelle.

"Beg." I said, stroking my hand up the inside of Alec's thigh, trailing my fingers over the skin at the back of his knee.

He snarled in my general direction, unable to see me because of the blindfold I'd placed over his eyes.

"I'm serious, Magnus. This isn't fun anymore!" he bellowed. Hmm, maybe I should have invested in a gag as well.

"I think it's still fun." I replied. "In my twisted little imagination, this is how I think about you."

I sat on the bed and leaned down to him. Inching closer with every word I said.

"Angry. Naked."

I licked up the side of his neck.

"Subjugated."

"Get away from me!" he said, trying to no avail to cringe away from me. "I mean it _Downworlder_!" The word might have been insulting to me, especially given his tone, but I knew him better than to believe it.

"Okay, Nephilim. I'll get away from you, when you convince me that this doesn't turn you on."

"How? It'll be easy, I'm sure."

"You can start by getting rid of the hard on." I glanced at my wrist like it had a watch on it. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6-- You'd better hurry, time's running out-- 5, 4, 3--"

"Hey! That's not fair!" Alec yelped.

I slid my fingertips down his chest, from his Adam's apple to his belly button. I walked my fingers casually down farther.

"2-" I whispered. He shivered.

"Magnus!"

"1."

I wrapped my palm around his hard shaft, squeezing with enough firmness that his back arched lithely off the bed. I held on for a second, then released him.

"I'm not convinced." I said, standing.

"Stop cheating." he growled.

"Cheating, is it?" I purred. "I can't help it if you want me."

"If _anyone _had groped me like that, I'd feel the same way. You aren't special." Alec said with all the dignity that he could muster in his current position.

I laughed. Not special? Moi?

"Oh, yeah? Well, prove it. I'll blow you, and, uh, if you don't want this, well, I guess you won't come, will you?"

"Magnus!"

I crawled onto the bed between his thighs. He couldn't keep me away, because the straps held him open enough that I could rape him easily enough.

I licked from below his kneecap to where the thigh and pelvis met, then up the length of his cock. He arched up again, driving himself far into my mouth as I played with the head.

"I think you do want this."

"Fuck you!" Alec snarled, trying to writhe away from me. "You're sucking me off! Of course I'm going to enjoy it!"

"Do you want me to stop?"

He paused.

"Yes." he finally ground out.

"Okay, I'll stop." I drew back, scraping my teeth up his dick as I went. He groaned and arched up. "Well, if you don't want me to stop, I won't. You know, I can deep throat you."

"Mag!"

"Mag? Is that a nickname?" I asked.

"No! I was out of breath. You didn't give me time to finish the rest." he argued.

"Oh, I see. I'll just stop blowing you now. If you want." I said. "Do you want that?"

"Fuck, yes, I want-" He stopped suddenly.

"What do you want?" I asked, crawling up to nibble on his ear. "Do you want me?"

"Yes." he growled, clenching his teeth. "God, yes."

"You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes!"

"Then beg." I ordered.

"Jesus Christ! What is it with you and begging?" he snapped at me.

"Just do it."

"Please. Please, please, please, Magnus, _baby, _please fuck me." he said in a perfect monotone. "Happy?"

"Oh, yes." I replied dryly. "My ego is totally stroked."

"Magnus, just do it, please." Alec said seriously. "Please. I'll beg, I'll plead, just do something."

I reached over to his biceps and undid the strap there. I undid all the straps except for the ones on his wrists, and I removed the blindfold.

"Take them off." he ordered, his voice imploring me to let him touch me. "Please."

"No." I decided. "You didn't do good enough with the whole begging thing. You don't deserve my body." I said.

"Come on Mag, let me."

I kissed his neck, biting just enough so he'd feel the pressure I trailed my hand down to his cock again and took hold of it, a little rougher than before, so that he cussed up a storm, and threw his head back against my pillow. His breath came erratic and he thrust his hips in time with my stroking.

"Come for me, Alec. Come for me."

I wanted him to go, but I decided that if I let him have his pleasure so soon, he wouldn't remember the punishment for his disobedience. He should suffer for a little while before he came, screaming my name.

"Actually, Alec. Don't come for me. Not yet."

I released him and stood, leaving him breathing like he'd run three miles before finally laying down and letting me have at him.

"Magnus! Don't just leave me like this!"

"I just want you to suffer for a little while longer." I told him. "Just so you know, this is all your fault, Allie. You could have always just begged and actually meant it, you could have already experienced complete bliss. But, however, I was insulted by your lack of respect for me, and I think you should be given blue balls the size of watermelons. My will be done, I wish sufferance on you, and by the way, I'm ordering Chinese for dinner. Anything in particular you want?"

"I WANNA CUM! NOW!"

"Well, jeez, honey, I don't think they serve that."

"I HATE you."

"You want my body, though, right?" I asked him.

"Just kill me now." Alec said, his voice hoarse and his hips swiveling as his erection throbbed. "Kill me or fuck me, make your decision NOW, or I'm going to twist on my wrist binds so hard that it cuts me open, and I'm going to bleed out on your perfect white silk sheets until I die. AND THEN, I'm going to haunt your sorry ass for the rest of time!"

He sounded pissed.

I laughed and walked to my bedside drawer and pulled out a torture device: a bottle of warming lotion and a rubber ring. I rubbed his cock for a little while, before pouring on a good amount of lotion and sliding the form fitting ring to the base.

"God that feels good…" he cooed.

"For now. I'm going to turn it on, and then it'll vibrate for a few minutes, then go off for a few minutes, then on, then off, and, well, you get the picture, Alec." I tilted my head for effect, then slapped my forehead with my palm. "Oh! I'm sorry, Alec. I forgot. That lotion I slathered on your cock? It's going to heat up in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Now."

"Oh, my God! You scum sucking, homodouchebag! If you don't-"

"Name calling? Now, now, Alec. That's not very nice. I know I sucked you, but that doesn't make you scum. It's your crappiness that makes you scum." I said dryly.

"Magnus, please!"

"Please? Please turn on the vibrations? Okay." I did so, and he screamed. "It's okay, baby. It'll all be over soon." I reached down, smoothed some sweaty hair off of his forehead, and watched him stare up at me through the pain/pleasure haze. "I'm going to eat now. Be back soon, darling."

I flounced down the stairs, leaving him trussed up and aching, and there he stayed until I finally managed to drag myself back upstairs. I called ahead of me as I pounded up the stairs.

"Hey, baby. Did you miss me?"

I opened the door and went into the room. His gaze flew to me, wild and crazed. He arched his back, once again, and bit down on his lower lip, making a thin trail of blood drip down to his chin. He groaned in the back of his throat. I crossed to the bed and leaned down to kiss him. He reached up to meet me, his mouth hot, and his body rock hard.

"Miss me?"

"Yes." he hissed. "Please, Magnus, God, please. I've never needed you as much as I do now. I'll do anything, just please, fuck me."

"Now that was good begging. I think you've seen the error of your ways."

I stood in a graceful arc and turned toward him, hands going to the buttons on my jacket. He panted on my bed, splayed out like an offering to the god of gay sex. I slid the jacket down my arms, and tossed it onto his face, and he shook his head back and forth to remove it. I quickly removed the rest of my clothes, and when he'd shaken the jacket to the floor, he looked back at me. His eyes rolled back in his head, and his hips swiveled.

"Alec, are you okay? You look a little heated. I think you've had enough of this cock ring thing." I slid the thing off him, and he arched, delaying the moment until he wouldn't feel it anymore. "Did I go too far with you?" I asked to myself.

"Not too far. Just right. Now do me."

"Who am I to deny you anything, _mon cheri_?" I slid onto the bed with him, and kissed him deeply, reaching over to untie his wrists.

I had decided not to, but upon seeing his present condition, I changed my mind. He was horny as fuck, and I doubt he'd remember that I'd chained him down and tortured him with a cock ring and heating lotion. He pulled me closer, twining his arms around me, and pushed his tongue into my mouth, raping me as thoroughly as I'd done him.

Mmm. Maybe next time we'd rethink who was bound, but for now, Alec belonged to me and he would learn that lesson well, even if I had to carve it into him. That said… I hissed as I felt long scratches open down my back as Alec raked his nails down my spine. I pulled our faces apart, hissing as he tried to bite my lip and hold me there.

"No tricks now." I said, reaching around to join our hands. He clutched my hands with all the desperation of a drowning man as I rolled him over and lay my body atop his, every hard line pressed together. He pushed on my hands, and I had to push hard on him to keep him beneath me.

I didn't want to spend the whole sex adventure holding him down, so I just let him go, allowing his nails to shred my back. Hey, I'm a masochist at heart, and I didn't mind the pain too much.

I kissed my way down the front of his body, dipping my tongue into his belly button. I felt a little bad about having left him in agony for so long, but it wasn't enough remorse for me to get right to the point. I took my damn time. First I licked the lines on his love handles, down to the apex of his thighs, then up the other side. I nibbled around the base of his cock, taking pride in the way he bucked his hips and begged for me. He wouldn't forget this lesson anytime soon. I trailed the tip of my tongue up his shaft and swiped over the head for just a second.

"Yesssss." Alec hissed. "Please, Magnus, suck me." He grabbed painful fistfuls of my sparkling hair and refused to let me up. Fine. He'd asked nicely, anyway. I slid my mouth over his cock, going all the way down until he was deep in my throat. I swallowed hard and bit lightly on the base. He arched against me, pushing in the last few centimeters I had missed, fucking my face like I would soon fuck his body.

When I decided he'd had enough I pulled away and flicked my eyes up to him. The little drop of blood that had been sliding down his chin before was a steady stream now, and I crawled up him to lick his neck and chin clean. My own dick was hard as granite by now, and he tried to reach for it. I clasped his hands in mine and shook my head at him.

"Do I need to restrain you again?" I asked.

"No. I'm sorry. I'll be good."

"Make sure you do."

I wrapped my palm around his aching length, still coated with the saliva from my blow job. It was hot to the touch. I squeezed softly and rubbed my hand gently up and down. The difference between the touches before worked like a charm. He practically screamed for me, then pumped his cock in my hand. He started a litany of my name, and I leaned down to kiss him, stifling his words.

"Magnus- Please. Do it hard, like before. Not gentle. I've pissed you off a lot lately. Make me pay."

His words heated my blood and I literally saw red.

Okay, not literally, but damn close.

I mustered up a little more force and squeezed harder, hard enough that if it were me, I'd start complaining. Alec, however, did not. He just groaned and thrashed on my bed. He panted and cussed and begged, and I absorbed everything, storing it away for a good jack off session later on. I tilted his head to an uncomfortable angle and bit him, hard enough that I tasted a little coppery kick on my tongue.

For a second I was worried I'd gone too far. I retreated a little and looked at him, but his expression stifled my concern. His eyes were dazed over, his cheeks flushed, and the blood was back on his chin.

"Fuck me, Magnus. Make me hurt."

"Gladly."

I usually liked to look him in the eye when I did him, but this time was going to be different. He wanted to feel pain, so the only acceptable position to make his wish come true was from behind. I flipped him over and shoved his face into the pillow, staining it crimson with his blood, and lifted his hips up.

I took the heating lotion from the table I'd sat it on and spread some of it on my cock. Not nearly as much as I would normally have used. I still wanted it to be a little uncomfortable for him, but using no lube at all would have been too much, too soon. I pressed my dick against him and slammed all the way in. He screamed into the pillow, screamed in agony, then begged me to go harder.

I grabbed his hips hard in my hands and pulled out slowly. He writhed under me, pressing back, trying to get me in deeper. I held him still for my torturous retreat, then tore into him again. He cried out hoarsely, like there was more to the sound than he'd made, but the screaming had taken its toll on his voice. I swiveled my hips around a few good times, then started a faster paced motion in and out, not pulling out very far on the retreat.

"MAGNUS! Please, no more teasing. I need it!"

I figure it was probably the tone of his voice, so breathless, so absolutely, torturously horney, that did it. I finally let loose, pounding in and out of his ass so hard I was surprised he didn't pass out. I probably would have. He just groaned and thrashed under my ruthless fucking. As I was thrusting he was cussing and pleading, and using language even a phouka would blush over, and I was struck by the knowledge that I'd had such a corrupting influence on him.

He'd been a harmless virgin before I'd come along. Well, okay, maybe not so harmless, but a virgin, yes.

"God, yes, Magnus, please…"

He was begging for me to fuck him like this. He was biting himself until he bled. He was gripping my ass cheeks, leaving deep scores where his fingernails tore into me.

He was far away from the inexperienced, barely legal kid I'd met just barely a month ago, who'd _blushed_ when I just asked him to call me. He was now I full sexual deviant, and it was largely thanks to me, I thought with pride.

I felt my own release coming fast, and I slammed home one more time, then ground myself against him, making sure to hit just the right spot inside him. My efforts paid off when I heard him scream out. He went limp beneath me, and with one more thrust, I came hard in him.

I rolled off him, avoiding putting all my weight on him.

We stayed like that for a few more minutes, until he turned to me and punched me, hard, on my ribs. My eyes widened at him in confusion, and glared at me.

"Asshole. You wait. You have to sleep sometime, and when you do, you'll wake up with a Louisville Slugger up your ass. Mark my words."

"How about I just keep the straps on the bed and you wait in the closet. I'll pretend like I'm a virgin, and you can break in and steal my virtue." I offered.

"Deal."

He smiled at me, a faint blush creeping up his cheeks. I scooted closer to him and wrapped my arms around him. He held me close, and I was content for the first time in at least 100 years.


End file.
